


yakulev oneshots

by ollie_the_richie_kin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, This is Bad, bnb n b b b, i slamed my head on my keyboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_the_richie_kin/pseuds/ollie_the_richie_kin
Summary: a bunch of yaku x lev oneshots. ( i also posted them on wattpad i did not steal) please send requests
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

tw/ cussing / and smut/  
yakus pov 

" I'm beat “ I hear lev say while she stretches.  
“ yea , me too . “i add .kuroo was training all of us really hard recently . must be because nationals are coming up. we all went into the dressing room and changed back into our uniforms. the entire time i felt like someone was looking at me but i shrugged it off . as i was walking out of the gym lev stops me  
“ yaku-san ! “ he says happily  
“ hey lev “ i answered giving my best smile considering i was so tired  
“i was wondering if you could help me study for a test next week ?” he asked cheerfully.  
“ lev in really tired so how about tomorrow?” i said  
“ oh ok …” he said in a sad tone . i sighed  
“ ok fine !”  
his head purks up  
“ really !”  
“ sure just let me text my mom .”  
after i texted her and got the ok to go over to his house we started walking . after a little we got to his house. it was a nice size.  
“oh and my parents are out of town! they are visiting family in russia with alisa “ he explained  
“ oh ok “ i say kinda nervously. oh god why am i nervous! i mean i know i like him but it’s not like anything is going to happen .  
lev pov  
tonight i’m finally gonna tell him i like him ! i doubt he’ll feel the same but i’ll never know unless i try  
“ yaku- san wanna head yo to my room ? “ i ask  
“ o-oh yea “ he said with a smile . he’s so cute . we walked to my room and he put his bag down .  
“so what is the test on ?” he asked looking up at me  
“ well um …” i have to tell him that I lied about the test.  
“ there’s no test i just needed to talk to you .” i say  
“ seriously! what the hell ! “he yells  
“ let me explain please! “ i say  
“ fine ! it better be a good reason!” he says still looking up at me .  
“ i - i really like you ! and i wanted to tell you privately…” I didn't realize I looked away while talking. i look at him to see him bright red . he looked so adorable.  
“ lev …. i like you too .” he says quietly  
“ really !!” i can't believe he likes me !  
he gets up and sits on my bed . I quickly sit next to him.  
“ can i kiss you? “ i ask  
“ if like that “ he says . I move one of my hands to his back and the other one to his neck. I pull him towards me . our lips met . he immediately melted into the kiss .  
yaku pov  
i couldn’t think about anything besides lev . the whole world left my mind . i move myself so i’m sitting on his lap. i began to pull off his vest once it’s off i take mine off too . i unbutton his shirt and take off his tie . he moves his hands to my ass and begins to grab and squeeze it . i move myself, grinding on him he lets out a grunt . i pull away from the kiss burying my head into his neck. i start to unbutton my shirt. I took it and moved my hands to his belt and I undo it . I unzip his pants and I move my hand and do his dick . He grunts as i rub his clothed member. I move off of his lap and down onto my knees on the floor . I pull down his pants and his underwear. i lick his head and start to suck on him . I take in as much as I can . i take off my belt and my pants. I started to finger myself . keep moving my head up and down . I take his dick out of my mouth.  
i stand up and push him down . i climb back on top of him and sit on him so his member was poking my entrance .  
“ wait yaku . what about a condom?” he asks  
“ i don’t care “ i say going down on his dick . i arch my back . my breath hitches.  
“ f-fuck ~” i moan out  
“ holy shit yaku ! “ he grunts out  
“ your so tight “  
after a second i start to move myself back and forth. my hands were on levs stomach so i could balance. i go up and down slowly still adjusting to how big lev is. he sits up and grabs my waist. i move my hands to his back . i go up and down and he lifts me up and moves me down. he moves me faster and hits a spot and i claw at his back .  
“ FucK~ lev!” i cry out  
he thrust harder and deeper hitting me there every time  
“ Lev ! i’m gonnAHH!“ i came all over his chest he continued to slam instead of me cuming a few seconds after me .  
“ fuck … “ i breathe out  
“ oh god yaku ! i’m sorry. “ he says pulling out of me .  
“ heh it’s fine . but we should clean up “ i say .  
“ yea. “ he nods in agreement.

TIME SKIP  
lev pov  
after we cleaned up he texted his mom saying he was going to spend the night. he came out of the shower wearing one of my shirts .  
“ don’t . say . anything.” he says in a annoyed tone . i laugh a little .  
“ you look cute “  
“ shut up !” he yells . he gets in med with me and we cuddle until we fall asleep.


	2. part 2 ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lev calls yaku to the gym ....

tw/ smut / cussing   
yaku pov   
I was sitting in class not really paying attention. I knew the bell would be ringing soon for lunch (it’s the middle of the day) . I feel my phone go off in my bag . 

lev💕

lev💕 : hey yaku. can we meet up in the gym during lunch. it’s important 

me: sure . is everything ok ?

lev💕: yea everything is fine 

me : ok . see you then

end of text conversation   
well that’s weird. i wonder if he’s ok . i shake it off and soon the bell rings .  
~time skip~  
the bell had rang and I made my way to the gym. i open the door to see lev sitting on the floor near the supply closet with his bag in his lap .   
“ hey lev!” i call to him .  
“ yaku- san. hey” he says in a Embarrassed tone .  
“ is everything ok ?” I ask while walking towards him   
“ yea - i mean - kinda . I have a little problem “ he says still embarrassed . i sit next to him .   
“ well ? what is it ?” I ask looking at him . He turns his head away and mumbles.  
“ lev i can't hear you .” i say a little annoyed   
he speaks up but i’m only able to make you the end part . from what i hear he said “ ner “   
“ lev . come on !” i say in an agitated tone . i have a really short temper   
he moves his bag and looks away again . i look down where his bag was to see a tent in his pants.   
“oh “   
“ yea “ he says still looking away. we sit in silence for a second.  
“ i shouldn’t have called you here for this , i’m sorry “ he says starting to stand up   
“ no !”I say while I grab his hand . he looks down at me still flushed . He settles back down still sitting with his legs crossed. I grab his leg and move is no i have better access to his erection . he moves his other leg . I undo his belt and unzip his fly . I pull his pants down a bit and I quickly pull down his underwear. his dick stands straight up . I spit on my hands and began to gently rub his cock . his breath hitches and I tease him . I start to lick him from the base to the head . i put my mouth on his tip and I go down . I take him in till his dick goes down my throat. . i go faster, making him moan . I pull him off of him and start jerking him off while licking his tip   
“ yaku “ he says grunting.  
i take him out of my mouth still moving my hand   
“ yes ~” i say   
“ undress . now “ he practically growls . my face grows flushed i sit up taking off my vest , then my shirt and everything else till i’m left naked . lev also undressed he grabs my waist moving me to him . he kisses my neck and gently bites me .  
“ ng.” i moan he suddenly turns me around and lays down and pulls my ass towards his face . he teases me my sucking on my thighs and biting me .  
“ mnh ~ lev” I whine . He moves his tongue and licks my entrance. He brings a finger to my hole and begins to finger me . I cry out in pleasure when he hits my prostate . he’s having too much fun with this . I start to lick his dick again. I go down as far as I can . i keep a steady rhythm . lev adds a second finger and begins to Scissor me open . after a minute he stops .   
“ yaku , can i put it in ?” he asks . his voice hungry with lust .   
“ y-yea “ i answered. he’s never been this intimidating before. he moves me so i’m on my hands and knees. without warning he thrust into me making me scream. He let me adjust for a short time before he begins to slam into me . He has a firm grip on my waist . and with each thrust he moves my body . He keeps speeding up , thrusting deeper . I feel like I'm gonna break . tears stream down my face . this feels amazing! he stops for a second causing me to whine . he pulls out of me and says in the same hungry voice   
“ get of your back .” i quickly flip over so i’m on my back . i just want him to fuck me . he puts one hand on each side of my head. he slams inside of me causing me to arch my back .  
“ AHG~ “ my moan echoes off of the gym wall. he moves in and out of me hastily . i move my hands to cover my face and mouth . but before i can successfully do so my wrists are pinned above my head. i struggle to get out from his grasp .   
“ why do you want to hide your face ?” he asks me still pounding into me .   
“ i think you look adorable like this “. sh says with a smirk .   
“ leVvvv~” i cry out . he chuckles and starts licking my ear . i feel a knot form in my stomach   
“ i-i’m close “ i moan out   
“ me too “ . he starts to go harder making more tears fall down my face   
“ f-Uck ~” i moan .  
“ cuming “ he grunts out as his sperm fills my ass . i cum on my stomach . he pulls out patting .   
“ fuck ~” he says sounding satisfied.   
“ yea “ i pant out .  
~ time skip ~   
we clean everything up and check the time . we skipped 2 periods . shit . we walk out of the gym to head to the next class . as i was walking down the hall i got stopped by kenma .  
“ hey yaku “ he says   
“ oh hey kenma . what’s up !”  
“ well kuroo was dragging me to the gym earlier today to “practice “ and we kinda heard something “  
my fave turned bright red   
“ i-i um . like what ? “ i asked   
“ you and lev fucking “ he says calmly .   
“ oh and don’t tell kuroo i’m telling you this but , kuroo and i have never had extra practice “   
“ but i thought you did every frida- OH”   
“ yea “ he walks away and i’m left in the empty hall .  
“ what the fuck “  
THE END


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its smut

TW/ cussing / smut  
yaku pov  
“ over here !” kuroo shouts . yamamoto sets the ball and kuroo hits it over . Inuoka tries to block it but to no avail. “ good work everyone! let’s pack up for today .” kuroo shouts to the team . i go to get a sip of water when i see my phone go off . 

lev💕

lev💕: hey are you free tonight? 

me : it’s friday so yea . why ?

lev💕: i was wondering if you want to come over to my house? 

me: sure . but why did you text me ? you could have just asked. 

lev💕: i think kenma is on to us 

( yaku didn’t tell him kenma had heard them )

me : i’ll wait for you at the gate ok ? 

lev💕: ok ! see you then . 

end of texting 

i put my phone down and help the team clean the gym 

~ time skip~

I walk out of the gym and lock it up. I see lev waiting at the gate . “ hey yaku !” he says as chipper as always. “ hey lev “ I say, giving him a light smile . He grabs my hand and we start walking towards his house. He walks slowly so I can keep up . “ you don’t have to slow down ! i can keep up !” I fuss . “ not to be rude yaku-san but i doubt it .” he laughs. “ lev you're an asshole ! “ i yell while letting go of his hand and crossing my arms . “ hey ! i’m sorry “ he says trying to get my hand back . “ no! fuck off !” I yell in a joking tone pushing away . next thing i knew i was lifted up one arm under my knees and one on my back. “ h-hey put me down !” I say trying to get out of his grasp. “ nope ! “ he says cheerfully. We continued walking like that till I got to his house . He puts me down and unlocks his front door . We walk into his house and I follow behind him . “ hey lyo-vochka, oh ! yaku “ alissa said looking up to see me . “ hey alissa “ lev said with a smile.” hello “ i say looking at her . she smiles and goes back on her phone . lev and i go up to his room and he closes the door . “ i didn’t know Alissa was going to be home “ he said, his face a little flushed. “ what were you planning on doing?” i say walking up to him , wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him . He lifts me up and pins me to the wall . i let out a small moan “ l-lev~ alissa is down stairs! what if she hears us “ i say . “ your right. “ he says smirking. guess you’ll just have to be quiet “ he says close to my ear . “mnh~” i moan lightly. we hear footsteps coming up the stairs and he puts me down . alissa knocks on the door “ come in “ lev says . “ i just wanted to let you know i’m going out with friends , i’ll be back in 3 hours “ she says smiling.   
“ ok ! have fun “ lev answers. she leaves the room and closes the door. After a minute I hear the front door open then close. lev quickly kissed me . “ mng~” i moan in surprise . He goes down to my neck sucking and nibbling at my skin . He lifts me back up and pins me up against the wall again . He slowly grinds on me . we both moan out . while i’m still in his arms he walks to the bed . he droppes me onto the bed “ hey ! don’t be so rough !” I fuss . He moves his head so he’s in my ear . “ I know you like it when I'm rough “ he says in a low , lustful tone . “ ngh ~ lev “. he pulls away and chuckles . He takes off his jacket and I do the same. we endress to our underwear. He goes to the bedside table and grabs lube . “ take off you underwear “ . i take them off and lev goes down to my entrance. He covers his fingers in the gel and pushes one finger in me . I clutch onto the bed sheets biting onto my lip . “no one's home , you can be as loud as you want, “ he says while curling his finger so it touches my prostate. “ Mngh~'' I moan loudly. '' taking my advice I see ? “ he says cockily . '' shut up'' I say panting . He adds another finger , slowly scissoring me open . He finally adds in a third finger . “ lev~ I'm ready “ I moan out . He positions himself at my entrance , slowly pushing his dick inside of me . “ fuck ~ your so tight,” he breaths out . once he's fully inside of me he stops for a minute and lets me adjust. “ Please move “ I beg . He slowly moves back and forth. “ faster~!” I whine . “ ok . but you asked for it “ he says in a hungry tone . he slams in and out of me quickly. hitting my prostate dead on each time . “ LEv ~ “ I scream out . i place my hands on his shoulders, squeezing hard trying to relax . “ do you want me to slow down ?” he asks. “ no - can i ride you “ I say looking up at him. wraps his arms around my back , lifting me up . He moves so I'm on top of him. I go up and quickly slam myself back down . lev puts one hand on my waist and the other on my dick . He moves his hand slowly running his thumb over my slit . I continue to ride him . moaning almost every time i go down . i feel my stomach fill with heat . “ lev in gonna cum ~” i moan out . he grabs onto my waist lifting me ap and slamming me down on his cock . i arch my back, tears form in my eyes . “ so~ deep “ i moan out . He continues to do this , going even deeper if that's even possible. i cum on his chest and he cums in my ass soon after . “ fuck ~” i breath out . “ yea .” he says panting . we clean up and i end up spending the night . lev falls asleep with his head on my chest .


End file.
